


【周迦】夏天，阵雨，老师与我

by Kasake



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasake/pseuds/Kasake
Summary: 迦尔纳老师戴了一副新的眼镜。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 9





	【周迦】夏天，阵雨，老师与我

六月的傍晚并不算炎热，更何况房间内风扇正徐徐送出凉风。但阿周那却燥热得坐立不安，自他的家庭教师进入他的房间起，他已经喝完第三杯麦茶了，然而这点水完全扑灭不了心中沸腾的油锅。  
他偷眼朝坐在旁边的老师看去。他的家庭老师，迦尔纳对他的状况似乎一无所察，认真地低头修改他刚做完的试卷。半长不短的白发被嫌热的迦尔纳梳成一个短马尾，露出一截扎眼的白色脖颈。阿周那僵硬地把眼神从那里移开，停留在老师侧脸上。即便这个老师长了一张如何漂亮的脸，三个月相处下来，阿周那也绝不至于如此心猿意马。怪就要怪在，他的家庭教师今天新配了一副眼镜，黑色边框让白皙的美貌更加显眼，镜片柔和了过于凌厉的眼神，让那个平日给人粗暴而冷淡印象的迦尔纳文质了很多。  
这时迦尔纳停下笔，似乎在思考什么，透过镜片，可以清晰看到他纤长的眼睫在轻轻眨动着，非常的……超级的……可爱……  
迦尔纳，可爱。阿周那为自己的想象中的画面哆嗦了一下，然而下面不知为何更加胀痛了。果然不该喝那么多冷麦茶！  
“你要上厕所？”迦尔纳转过头。  
“不，没这回事。”阿周那摇头如拨浪鼓，“我只是有点在意，老师您那副眼镜是？”  
“啊，你说这个。”推了一下眼镜，迦尔纳的脸不知为何显得有些得意，“这是预防近视的平光镜，西格鲁德说，戴上就会变聪明……合适吗？”  
阿周那憋住笑意，“当然，很合适您。”  
“是吗……是吗……你也觉得很合适啊。”出乎阿周那意料，他这位从来表情匮乏的老师竟然高兴地笑了，他好像十分欣喜于阿周那的赞扬，就连雪白的脸颊上都泛出浅红色。这个家伙！阿周那猛灌了一口手边的麦茶，终于下定了决心：“下次考试如果我能得满分，老师您……您可以答应我一件事吗？”  
“当然可以，”家庭教师毫不犹豫地说，“如果你希望的话。”  
“太好了！”高中生绽开了真心实意的笑脸，“还请老师好好期待我阿周那的实力吧。”  
话音将落，麦茶杯中的茶梗毫无征兆地悠悠立了起来，在水面漾出一圈小小的波纹。

一个星期后。  
“无可置疑的满分，无可置疑。”迦尔纳拿着卷子，有些惊讶地说，“我本来以为这个知识点你会有迷惑的地方，毕竟你总是问我相关的问题……”  
“这都是多亏了老师的指点。妈妈也很高兴呢。”阿周那微笑着接过话题，“那么，我完成了我的承诺，老师是不是应该兑现你的誓言了呢？比如……”阿周那凑近白色的脸颊，在他耳边轻声道，“我今天刚买了一个跳蛋，还不太会用，老师你来教教我？”  
迦尔纳的身体微不可查的一颤，他并非不知道自己的学生看向他时的眼神隐藏着什么样的欲望。这个学生善于将自己掩藏在完美的身份之下，但迦尔纳天生具有看穿本质的眼光，打从一开始他就明白阿周那在恭敬有理的态度下，对他那些厌恶，憧憬，好胜等等感情。但迦尔纳反而乐见他这样符合年龄的一面。直到现在……  
他使力慌张地推开阿周那，反而被以更大的力量压倒在桌面上。整齐的试卷在推搡间被弄得到处是，看惯的阿周那那娟秀整齐的笔迹就垫在迦尔纳身下，弄得迦尔纳一阵心烦意乱，“不行，你会后悔……”  
“后悔是源于无知，但我一清二楚。我知道你是我妈妈早年和别人生下的孩子最近因为大学搬来这个城市碰巧和母亲相认妈妈因为太想念你硬是要你来做我的家庭教师所以实际上你除了是我老师以外还是我的异父哥哥。好了，还有我不知道的吗？比如你心里非常讨厌我到根本不想让我碰你？”  
“……没有。”迦尔纳张了张嘴，最终泄气地说。  
“那就好。”阿周那在他眼镜上亲了一下，“等一下脱衣服的时候别摘下来，我喜欢看你戴眼镜的样子。”

贡蒂妈妈站在厨房，准备做一顿丰盛的晚餐。今天她的儿子试验拿了满分，看起来格外高兴。贡蒂已经很久没有看过他如此喜形于色，就像终于通过努力得到难以入手的宝物一样。但这个世界有什么东西是她的孩子得不到的呢？无论如何，她也为她的小儿子，还有她另一个孩子高兴着。她一时冲动，把母亲的任性强加给他们。没想到她那有些敏感的小儿子竟然和新老师相处得很好，这三个月，就像……真正的一家人那样……  
她正百感交集着，不意有人走到她身后，默不作声地拿起装有冷麦茶的玻璃茶壶，转身便要走。贡蒂吃了一惊，回头看去，正是让她思绪如麻的对象。  
“迦尔纳老师，”她出声说。  
“我来拿麦茶。”迦尔纳看都不看贡蒂一眼，简短地回答。今天的家庭教师穿了一身长袖长裤，扣子甚至扣到最上一颗。可能因为太过炎热，他面颊上微微泛起阵阵潮红，几滴汗珠自额头滚落而下。奇怪，房间里有这么热吗？  
“没事的话我先走了，阿周那……还在房间里做题。”  
“等一下，”贡蒂连忙说，“请你拿个托盘吧，麦茶太冷，会冻伤手的。”  
“没有这个必要。”迦尔纳似乎完全不想和她说话，迅速迈开脚步离开了厨房。贡蒂怅然地站在原地，看来距离她的心愿实现，还有很长的路要走……  
屋内，迦尔纳沉默地关上卧室门，好像终于忍受不住，只能扶着门板，勉强支撑起发软的双腿。汗水几滴点在眼镜上，晕开一层水雾。在模糊的视野里，他的学生笑着走了过来。  
“谢谢老师，”阿周那接过迦尔纳手中的茶壶，随手搁在一边。又伸手拢住迦尔纳发红冰冷的手指，“老师您的手怎么这么凉？快来暖和一下吧。”  
迦尔纳下意识地想要挣脱，冻僵的手指却不听使唤，只能任由对方握住。阿周那的手掌干燥温暖，常年练习弓道使他掌心内侧生有一层薄茧。不过还是个高中生，摊开的手掌已经与迦尔纳一般大小，十指相扣时更能严丝合缝得贴合在一起。  
“好了，”老师努力摆出架子，“你该去做卷子了。”  
“老师怎么这样心急，”学生笑了笑，手中的力度又加大了几分，“欲速则不达的道理还是老师您教给我的。不过这样的确太慢了，还是换一个方式吧。”  
什么？迦尔纳还没问出口，立刻咬住了嘴唇。花了一会儿功夫，迦尔纳才意识到，阿周那正用舌头爱抚着自己的手指。自指尖含住吞吐，又沿着指缝一直舔弄到指根。柔软湿润的口腔给冰冷的手指以格外的刺激，仿佛全身的感官都被对方的唇舌上下玩弄。温度感觉的神经中枢似乎麻痹了，不然怎么会觉得全身都像被火炙烤一样难耐呢？迦尔纳咬紧牙关，忍受着滔天的快感。房间内安静得可怕，一时只能听到细碎的水声，和体内机械有规律的嗡鸣。  
高中生抬头看着老师隐忍的神情，心中想要欺负他的欲望就更加强烈。他吐出手指，柔声道，“虽然和老师的约定是让老师教我怎么用跳蛋而已，不过老师似乎不这么想？现在的老师，很想要吧？”说着，阿周那在湿漉漉的白皙指尖轻轻落下一吻，这一星火焰，正是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。迦尔纳脑中嗡嗡作响，双腿一软，再也支撑不住，身躯沿着门板缓缓滑落。又被早有预见的高中生揽住腰，半推半抱地放在收拾干净的方桌上。这张方桌是平时方便两人教学，才从书房搬来用的，谁想到今天的老师还要在它上面教这样的内容。  
迦尔纳浑身使不上力气，只能被高中生摆成四肢张开的姿势。阿周那温柔地解下老师的裤子，故意略过急需爱抚的性器不管，手指沿着没入穴内的电线，将那个仍然尽职工作的小东西推得更深了些。只这么简单的动作，迦尔纳的身体就立刻背叛了他的心愿，他呜咽着射了出来（好在阿周那已经提前帮他脱了上衣），后面也随之痉挛着夹紧了高中生的手指。  
“您现在真可爱，老师。”阿周那伸手沾了些白液，均匀涂抹在老师新换的眼镜边框上。迦尔纳已经无力阻止学生这异想天开的举动了，他小声喘息着，青色的瞳孔因过分的快乐失去了神采。微开的唇瓣中，嫩粉的舌尖若隐若现。  
现在的迦尔纳，比起什么正经的老师，倒更像那些艳情电影里的女演员了。  
“等一下……阿周那……你先把衣服换了……”纯朴的大学生这个时候脑子里还在纠结不能弄脏学生（昂贵）的着装，阿周那无奈，只好先亲了亲肖想过很久的嘴唇，起身去换。等阿周那三两下换好回来，却看见老师竟然衣冠整齐地坐在桌前。尽管红艳的嘴唇还带刚才荒唐的痕迹，迦尔纳看起来完全没有继续的意思。“阿周那，”老师那熟悉的，审视的目光自黑色半框眼睛后面投射过来，刚才那个可爱的脸消失得无影无踪，“你卷子怎么没写完？”

屋内，家庭教师像往常一样辅导着学生的功课，他脸上的表情一丝不苟，只除了双颊些许不自然的红色。  
“……在几何图形中D点到F处做一条辅助线，便可以找到结题的关键，将复杂的图形简化成……嗯……”迦尔纳颤抖地吸了一口气，深处那不知疲惫的东西依然在折磨着他的感官。但他不能开口停止。与阿周那的约定就是让他深陷快乐沼泽的陷阱。  
“辅助线？什么样的辅助线呢？老师。”阿周那伸手故意抚摸迦尔纳腰臀处的凹陷，几乎立刻能感受到对方浑身发颤。阿周那心知兄长已经是强弩之末，这张扑克脸就是他最后的防线，便放心大胆地站起身按住他的双肩，将他推倒在地上。  
这次的高中生深谙兵贵神速的道理，迅速解下腰带，又起身以反方向欺身而上压制住迦尔纳挣扎的双腿，“老师除了后面，这里也等不及了吧？”高中生握住老师早已翘起的阴茎，“那么我们来比一比吧，看谁先让对方结束。”  
迦尔纳正对着那样东西，几乎能感觉到它的热气打在自己脸上。他先前从未如此近距离的接触一个同性的生殖器官，更为它的颜色和挺拔慌了手脚。年轻的高中生正是欲望蓬勃的年纪，面对心爱的人还学不会克制和保留，因此那样东西也忠实地反应了主人的心情，将它最凶猛的一面呈现出来。  
迦尔纳闭上眼睛，竭力将它想象成白日里朋友请他吃的棒冰，是巧克力味道的棒冰……伸出舌头先沿着柱状物体舔舐一圈，尝一尝味道，再轻轻含住棒冰前端吸允吞吐。舌头也不能停下来，慢慢地环着口中的部分打圈。融化溢出的淋漓汁水，顺着嘴角一直滴落在衣服上，留下一个浅色的斑点。“你可真不走运啊！吃个棒冰也会弄脏衣服！”朋友拿着纸巾走了过来。帮大忙了，迦尔纳心想，但是，嘴里的棒冰怎么越吃越大了呢？  
“啊啊啊啊！”一阵电流一样的快感自后面传来，叫迦尔纳一下松了口，那东西也掉了出来，弹在迦尔纳面颊上。眼角闪着泪花，抬头看去，阿周那惩罚式地推高了遥控档位，表情微带怒意，“原来老师对这件事这么熟练，即使走神也有信心做好。那我也不能输给老师。”说罢，赌气一样张口吞下迦尔纳的东西，又将两根手指戳进早就柔软不已的后面。  
“……阿，阿周那，这么做有什么意义……嗯！”迦尔纳前后都被快感的洪水淹没，反而叫他对这场无聊的胜负破天荒地产生了不服输的意志。他学着阿周那的动作再次低头含住对方的性器。这次不过一会儿，他就感觉到嘴中柱状物体跳动了几下，涨得更大了一些。这一下正好卡在他喉咙那片软肉上，噎得他难受地咳嗽几声，眼泪不受控制地滑落。但于他痛苦，于高中生却是快乐。到底是年轻气盛，阿周那头皮一麻，差一点就要失守。“可以了老师！”阿周那慌忙喊道。但迦尔纳此时一片混乱，全部精神都集中在口中的侍奉上，已经丝毫听不见他的声音，还在努力吞咽着。  
该死的迦尔纳，就这么想赢过我！我不会教你得逞的！高中生咬牙，使劲往外一抽，撤出了热情的喉咙。“啊……”迦尔纳嘴中突然一空，被磨得艳红的双唇下意识地一抿，正好叫高中生功亏一篑，直接射到了家庭教师的脸上。这下迦尔纳躲避不及，鲜明的红色下眼线被精液晕暧昧的颜色，就连雪色的睫毛上都盖了一层厚厚的白浊。眼镜被激烈的活动震得滑落到鼻尖，随着主人不规则的喘息上下起伏。  
“对不起！您没事吧？”阿周那红了脸，连忙摘下老师摇摇欲坠的眼镜，抓起毛巾在老师的脸上胡乱擦了两把。迦尔纳似乎还没从刚才的极乐中缓过神来，神情恍惚地点了点头，接着又张口吐出半截舌尖，上面尚还残留有许多吞咽不及的白浊。“阿周那，你的精液好苦。”平日成熟冷静的家庭教师皱着眉头，用一种仿佛吃不下苦瓜的孩子在像大人撒娇的口吻说道。  
“……”高中生倒吸一口冷气，迅速丢开手中的毛巾，“为了补偿老师，请让我阿周那为您做些什么。您的这里还没有解决吧？”说着伸手探向迦尔纳已经竖起多时的阴茎，那处还在微微颤抖着，哭泣般流出一点清液，却迟迟缺少决定性的刺激而无法登顶。阿周那将其圈在手中，仅仅稍微一碰，就让迦尔纳触电一样弓起腰身。  
“啊……”像是终于回过神来，迦尔纳用含泪的双眼瞪向突然变得叛逆的学生，“不行，刚刚已经高潮过一次了……”  
“射不出来吗？”高中生低低地笑了，故意曲解了老师的教导，“没想到迦尔纳这么淫乱，只用前面还不行。那就由我来帮您一把好了。”  
“什，不要！”  
理所当然的，这份恳求并没有被一心只想看见老师更多痴态的学生采纳。修长的手指再次戳进了后穴，被热情地接纳进深处。“老师的‘解题关键’是在这里啊。”隐约听到耳边阿周那兴奋的声音，然而已经听不太真切了。大脑中一片空白，思考似乎泡在温水中一样飘忽，让迦尔纳并没意识到自己已经在不知不觉间扭动起腰部，迎合起带来快感的动作。  
“嗯嗯……！”再次造访的高潮来得气势凶猛，迦尔纳沉重地喘息着，再也没了逃走的力气。被学生搂抱进怀里，从顺地任其摆布。一双年轻的身体面对面抱在一处，互相传递着彼此的体温，就连相隔两地的心跳声也逐渐融为一体。  
“你满足了吗，阿周那？”迦尔纳声音沙哑地问。  
“当然。”看到一切如自己所想发展，阿周那心中已经十分满足。忽然他又警觉似地抬起头，窗外不知何时起已经阴云密布。风雷大作，万千雨滴打在窗户上，仿佛将军凯旋的鼓点。阿周那脸色一沉，将头枕在兄长薄薄的胸膛之上，缓缓吐气：“我的父亲回来了。”


End file.
